Wolf Girl: Child of Herobrine
by Therealgirlygeek
Summary: What happens when Herobrine has a daughter, but she's half wolf? Add to this that his daughter has to learn to live on her own as a Player? You get Girly Geek, a young teenager who is also a target for lots of organizations...including one that wants to overthrow Notch as the ruler of Minecraftia. [Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, just my OCs and the plot.] Ratex T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: Feel free to offer OCs but be aware that if you do you are giving me the character, and I can do whatever I choose with it. As well if you have any tips on how to make this better let me know at any point in the story.]

Opening your eyes to pure white ones will never be something that you'll ever get used to.

I guess I should start from the beginning of my interesting life...well, when it first got interesting, that is.

My name is Girly Geek, I live in a place called "Minecraftia", and I'm half-wolf. Meaning that one of my parents is a wolf and the other is a human. Most of my life was lived without me knowing who either of them were. Now I live in a little village up north where I'm one of the best hunters due to my shape-shifting power, which lets me turn into a wolf. Oh yeah, and I have a bizarre passion for spaghetti and meatballs. Don't ask, I'm not sure I even know why.

But anyway, story. Right. It started on a hunting trip while I was in the forest. As a wolf, I don't need hunting gear that could potentially make much more noise than desired. My body is the perfect tool for catching and killing prey, ranging from docile sheep to quick deer. Mmm, deer... I'm getting distracted. Back to the story.

I was currently stalking a rabbit when I heard the telltale sound of a bow being pulled back. If some stupid human from a neighboring village was hunting the hunter, they'd regret it very deeply. I turned around to face whoever was shooting a bow only to have a meet-and-greet with a weakness arrow - right smack in my leg. Ouch. There was a follow-up of a slowness arrow and finally some sort of net. With me inside. Huh. That was certainly an interesting turn of events. And now my trappers showed themselves, emerging from between the trees. I didn't recognize any of them.

Before I was fully aware of what was going on, I was being dragged over the rough terrain in a net very unceremoniously. I turned into my human form, which still had pointed wolf ears on the top of my head and a fluffy wolf tail, and tried to pick the arrows out of where they were located on my arms now. I was so focused on the task that I was able to enter a mode of super-focus where everything else around me gets tuned out. Which would certainly explain why I hadn't realized that the movement stopped until I was suddenly picked up by someone and unceremoniously pulled out of the net and thrown into some kind of cell. The door was slammed shut and I heard the lock click. A potion splashed on the floor and I went out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: I'm putting a trigger warning here for blood, not much of it but if you're triggered by blood skip the first part when it switches to Girly's POV.]

 **?'s POV**

The report just came in. According to it, capturing the half-wolf was a lot easier than my Intel had led me to believe. Now she was at a secret research facility, safely locked away. I mentally go through my list of tasks that need to be completed before I can really put my plan into action. Things were going much smoother than I had expectefd. Of course, I was prepared for the worst-case scenario, but it appears that I can stop worrying about it so much.

A knock on the door interrupts my train of thought. "Come in," I tell them, and the door opens enough to reveal a wither skeleton. The hall of the nether fortress extends behind him.

"The Overworld location is asking about what to do now," the wither skeleton reports.

"Tell them to test her DNA, we can't get too far without the knowledge of the gene mix that allows her to shape shift," I reply. The skeleton nods, closing the door when he leaves.

 **Girly's POV**

when I woke up, I found myself tied down to some sort of operating table. It was too dark to see much besides the grey ceiling above me. A light turns on beside me and I turn my head as best I can to see what's going on.

What I see confuses me until I put two and two together and I realize that I'm being treated as an experiment. Someone I don't recognize is coming towards me with what looks like a short iron sword and a glass bottle. As I realize what their intentions are I try to pull away but find that the ropes holding me down to the table seem to get stronger the more I struggle.

The person gets over to me and pushes the short sword into my arm. Blood gushes out and he holds the bottle up to the cut. Once it's full of my blood, he caps the bottle and grabs a piece of wool to use as a bandage of sorts. He then calls for a guard to escort me back to my "room".

The guard, apparently, was a skeleton. I'm untied from the table but immediately shackled and dragged out of the room and down a hall by the skeleton. Once we reach the cell I was put in before, the skeleton unlocks the door and connects the shackles to relatively long chains in the wall; they were long enough to grant me movement around the cell, but not long enough to let me out the door. Once I'm locked to the wall, the skeleton leaves and locks the door behind it.

I'm finally able to get a good look at the cell. It wasn't much, probably to be expected - there was a bed along one wall, with a one-block deep hole for food to go through, with water to push it through from where there was undoubtably a trapdoor or something on the outside. I sighed, resigning to have to stay here for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N: sorry about the late upload, school starts today and I just woke up. My login decided to be an idiot and not work so I spent ten minutes last night figuring that out. But uh, hope you enjoy!]

 **?'s POV**

I had to get her out of there. It had been a week since she had been dragged in and I had caught wind that they had even more plans for her. She was already in very poor shape...I got the feeling she couldn't take much more of it. Tonight I would make my move...

"Estalin!" I call for my most trusted companion, a teen named Estalin who had some fire magic. The girl comes running up, her short copper-red hair in its usual state of relative unkemptness.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Gather a team of your best, you're leading a mission to remove her from that facility," I tell her. She nods, then dashes off again to carry out her directions. I turn back to the facility, wishing I could just barge in there and rescue her myself... I shake my head. That would only worsen the situation. Notch was counting on me, and I couldn't let him down. Not with the fate of Minecraftia on the line.

 **Estalin's POV**

I ended my briefing to my team on our mission and waited for any questions that may come up. Monica, a tall girl with black hair and brown eyes, started the questions.

"From what I saw, all entrances are guarded. How would we get through?" She asked.

"We'd put good use to Cameron's sniping skills. He has weakness and slowness tipped arrows, that leads in essentially a useless guard if they hit their mark." I respond. I look around the table as an invitation for other questions.

"Why is this girl so important?" Cameron, our sniper, asks.

"I'm not sure, and I'm not at a level to be trusted with such confidential information."

I answered a few more questions and then we all split up to prepare for our roles later that night.

 _~Time skip~_

Cameron, Monica, and two boys named Seth and Keith were waiting for the guard to change outside the facility door. I made sure Cameron and Keith were ready up in their tree perches, while me, Monica, and Seth waited. It was midnight, and we were safely in the cover of the shadows. I watched the doors as the sleepy guards started to doze off. 'If we do it early the world won't end...it's still about the middle of these guys' shift,' I think. I signaled to the snipers in the trees to dispatch the guards, and in the span of less than five minutes, we were in. Now for the hard part - finding the girl.

 **Girly's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to a slight noise outside in the hall. Now alert, I listened to see if anything else could be heard. Soon enough, I heard footsteps approaching the cell door. I was in high alert in case it was the guards, but when the footsteps stopped, I didn't hear the keys that usually meant it was a guard. However, the door did click open, revealing a girl I didn't recognize holding a paperclip.

She had short red hair and her clothes were all black, including a pair of boots. A small ball of fire appeared in her hand, and it seemed to move of its own accord as it melted the chains holding me to the wall.

"Come with me," the girl said, and I decided not to question it since she had just shown me she could summon a ball of fire hot enough to melt iron in a matter of seconds. I followed the mystery girl through the facility until we were out, two unconscious guards slumped by the entry. I was free.


End file.
